Nico's Napping Spot
by Asarath Metreon Sinthos
Summary: Nico just wants a nap but Percy has cookies...


This is my first story and I hope there will be more but I don't know. hope you like it!

V^_^V

Most people don't realize, or ever think about it really, that when one shadow-travels, the loose, airy feeling is your body _becomes_ a part of the shadow. Nico loved this feeling, so much so that he sometimes shadow-travels to his favorite shadow just to take a nap. If the shadow moves, that doesn't matter as long as he is still there. Nico loved this particular shadow because, somehow, the feeling is akin to that of floating in the ocean just when the cold water is being warmed by the sun. Being in close proximity to the one he loves is just a plus. Nico was just settling in for a nap in his favorite person's shadow when he felt someone tapping on it. He blinked, looked around in the darkness he was floating in then looked into the mirror that served as his looking glass to the world outside where the person, who's shadow Nico was supposed to be sleeping in, was looking at the shadow like it was hiding something or could talk.

Nico felt his olive-tinged skin warming up in his cheeks as he looked into the ocean green eyes that spoke volumes and could change at any moment. Nico loved the oceanic demigod more than anything but he was dreading going up to see him.

Maybe if Nico was really quiet and didn't move… "Nico, come out I know you're in there, I felt the heaviness of my shadow again."

Nico sighed, all he wanted to do was take a nap in this nice, conveniently placed shadow, but no. now he had to go up into the light and face his unrequited love, avoid the questions, and then go find a different shadow to nap in. Leo's shadow was warm but napping in it always made him feel jumpy afterwards. Hazel doesn't like it when he naps in her shadow because it makes her feel sleepy, then she needs a nap. Frank's shadow was just as weird as Frank and Annabeth's shadow was out of the question for reasons we will not name here.

"Nico _come out_! I have chocolate chip cookies that my mom made," coaxed Percy. Curse him, he knew Nico's weakness!

"Are they shaped like skull jellyfish?" whisper-asked the shadow.

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, they are semi-sweet chocolate chips because my mom knows just how you like them."

A smallish hand with slender fingers slowly reached out, silently asking for a cookie, but was slapped lightly instead and hasty retreat back into the shadow. "No, you have to come out if you want a cookie."

Percy chuckled lightly as he heard grumbling coming from the shadow as a body slowly immerged, still grumbling. "Alright, I'm out where's my coo-_mph!_" Nico was cut off as Percy shoved a cookie into his mouth. Chewing lightly on his own cookie, Percy watched as Nico devoured the cookie that was stuffed into his mouth before taking another one to eat a bit more slowly.

Nibbling on his cookie, Nico asked, "What did you want me out here for anyway?"

"I wanted to know why you always nap in my shadow and way you take so many naps anyway."

Nico was just so tired of lying to Percy and avoiding his questions that for the first time, he answered truthfully, "It's a lot easier than stalking you and your shadow it very comfortable."

Percy was shocked. He didn't know what to say so he just did what came naturally to him. He ate another cookie and stared hard at Nico. Then, when he had finished his cookie, he picked up another cookie, broke it in half, and offered half to Nico, even though there were plenty of cookies left. Nico, seeing the half cookie for what it was not just a cookie but thanks, took it and took a bite.

Percy noticed that Nico had some crumbs at the corner of his mouth, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Leaning over, Percy licked the crumbs from Nico's mouth and placed a quick kiss there. Percy leaned back and waited with some trepidation, waiting to see what the son of Hades would do.

Nico was shocked, but not for long. He was always competitive and not willing to let the other demigod get the upper hand, Nico tackled Percy to the ground so that he is straddling the Sea Prince. Nico kisses Percy fully on the mouth and lets Percy adjust to the feel of Nico's mouth on his before Nico's tongue makes its way to Percy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Percy, not wanting to be shown up by his younger, but not really, cousin opened his mouth and tugged Nico's tongue into a war.

After a steamy kiss that took too long in the coming, Percy and Nico separated, both looking at the other in amazement. Nico was very pleased with what happened and after a moment Percy said, "I wouldn't be too put upon if you decided to nap in my shadow from now on," and rolling over quickly to pin Nico under him he said, "but _only_ my shadow from now on, okay?"

Nico pretended to think about it for a moment, then grinned and said in a low voice, "Okay but now I get to nap on you instead."

Percy, with he kisses that followed that afternoon, knew that he didn't mind.


End file.
